I'm a Barbie boy
by Tulise
Summary: [One Shot] Kagome hears voices coming from her bedroom. One of those voices belongs to Inuyasha...


Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. :(

**~ * I'm a Barbie boy * ~**

By: Chantal

_[Oneshot] Kagome hears two different voices coming from her bedroom. One of the voices belongs to Inuyasha... _

Humor/Romance PG-13

      "I'm home!" Kagome shouted, sliding open the door of the entrance to her modern home and stepping inside. Slipping off her shoes, she ran into the kitchen after inhaling one of her mother's delicious meals. "Is dinner ready yet?"

      She blinked when she noticed her grandfather stirring the pot of soup. "Oh Kagome it's you. Decided to take a break from the feudal era eh?" He said, turning around to flash her a toothless smile.

      "Er... gramps what are you doing, you never cook? And where's mom?"

      He sighed dramatically. "Well my dear, a lot of things have changed around here since you've been gone. Your mother's working later hours now and I'm in charge of cooking dinner. You know, I do wish you would take a break from your adventures and help out around the house. Maybe then I'd be able to get some of my other work done."

      Kagome stared at her grandfather passively. All he did was manage their shrine for Pete's sake, what "other work" could he possibly have? She decided that she didn't really want to know, and headed straight for her room up the stairs. She also wanted to get started on her home work so that as soon as possible, she'd go back to the feudal era and pick up where she left off on her journey with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

      "_Oh Inuyasha! Kiss me; kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before_!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of her hallway upstairs the moment a female voice sounded in her ears. She practically stopped breathing while waiting to hear it again. Wait... did she hear them call out Inuyasha's name?

      "_Inuyasha, I love you, I've loved you for so long_." There it was again. Where was it coming from? More importantly, who was it? 

      Kagome fixed her curious gaze at her bedroom door after hearing a ruffling of clothing. Placing an ear against the sliding door, she listened attentively trying to figure out who the other voice belonged to.

      "_I know you do. But... what about the other girl?_" That was Inuyasha's voice too! Who was he talking to though... and what other girl?!

      "_Forget about her my love. She's a thing of the past. All that matters now is you and me_. _We belong together_. "Kagome felt her cheeks turn red and her blood boil over in anger. 

      "_Inuyasha, tell me that you don't love her anymore. Tell me Inuyasha that you love me and me alone_!" Kagome held back a chocked gasp but managed to bring her hand to clutch at her heart. Was that Kikyou in her bedroom with Inuyasha? It couldn't be. He would never do something as awful as that... would he?

      "_I uh... I-I"_

      "_Say it now Inuyasha please_!" No, no don't say it Inuyasha, Kagome protested in her mind. Her fingers twisted the red tie that belonged to her school uniform as she became more and more impatient. 

      "_I... I love you Kagome_!" No! Inuyasha, how could he just- wait a minute, did he just confess his love to... me?

      "_Oh Inuyasha! I love you_!"

      "_Oh Kagome, I love you too_." Kagome's eyebrow lifted in complete confusion. Who the heck was in her room with Inuyasha posing to be her?!

      Unable to take to the anxiety any longer, Kagome thrust opened the sliding door. Yet what she saw was not what she had expected at all.

      "Uh... hi sis." Eyes wide in shock and bottom jaw practically touching the floor, Kagome witnessed her little brother Sota and Inuyasha holding two of her childhood memories: her Barbie and Ken dolls!

      "Er, Inuyasha Sota... what are you guys doing?" Kagome was definitely confused.

      Inuyasha sat speechless on carpet while holding a naked Ken doll in his left hand and its clothes in the other. He turned a crimson red and tossed the items back in the box whence they came. Then he closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Feh! Don't look at me; your brother was the one that gave me the damn thing!"

      Kagome turned her surprised gaze towards her brother who held the raven haired, naked Barbie in his hand. His only hobby was to play video games. Since when was Sota interested in dolls? 

      Kagome closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Yup, things sure have changed around here..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Did you like it? Yes I'm aware that I have mental issues, but that's me. I thought that it'd be pretty silly seeing a boy playing with dolls... especially one as old and "tough" as Inuyasha. Anyway, I have a lot of one-shots on the way because what can I say, I have a strange imagination. PLEASE review and let me know if/how you liked it.

Blessings!!! ^_~


End file.
